I Don't Wish You Were Dead, Anymore
by Rainbow Renegade
Summary: While returning from a failed mission, Deidara and his teammate get into an argument that is quite note-worthy.


Sweat adorned Luka's dirt-stained forehead as she trudged angrily alongside her Akatsuki partner on a dusty forest path. Wiping her brow angrily, she glared daggers at the blonde artist through the corners of her eyes. The tension between the two was thick in the atmosphere as they walked, each thinking hostile thoughts towards the other. The blistering heat radiating from the merciless noon sun added to the duo's frusterations. The way they kept their heads noticably tilted away from eachother basically said: _This is all your fault._

Luka scowled as Deidara took out a handful of that cursed clay and began to morph it into God knows what. Biting her tongue, she tried to ignore his tactics as she stared straight ahead, focusing on the road. However, just _knowing_ that Deidara was using the very clay that _ruined sealing the Eight-Tails_ made Luka bristle in frusteration.

"Do you mind putting your clay away?" she spat, tugging at the ends of her short pixie cut, a bad habit of her's.

"Yes, un." Deidara replied, his voice as cold and harsh as ice.

Gritting her teeth, Luka minorly picked up her walking pace. Despite her feet aching greatly from walking since the break of dawn, she needed a little bit of space from that moron. Both of the Akatsuki members blamed the other for their failure, and neither showed a sign of stating his or her own faults in the plans. Luka and Deidara had one thing in common that certainly dominated all of the arguments and fights they had. They were both as stubborn as mules.

"If it hadn't been for your stupid clay, we wouldn't have gotten our butts kicked by the Eight Tails," she murmmured under her breath in as low a tone as possible.

"What did you say, un?" Deidara growled, his voice hostile and full of warning.

Balling up her fists, Luka stopped walking and angrily turned towards Deidara. "I _said,_ if it hadn't been for your _stupid clay,_ we wouldn't have gotten our butts kicked by the Eight Tails!"

"So it's _my_ fault, un?" Deidara exclaimed, his voice full of disbeleif. Putting away his clay, he was more than prepared to argue. "If I remember, _you're_ the one who screwed up by trying to use some jutsu you've never even learned, un!"

"I did so know the jutsu!" Luka retorted loudly. She'd never be so ignorant as to try a random, made-up jutsu from her imagionation. "It was one I hadn't used in a while, though!"

"You shouldn't have even attempted it, un. You should've known you'd screw up, seeing as you ruin everything, un."

"What was that?"

"You heard me, un."

Taking a deep breath, Luka tightened her already balled up fists in utter rage. Deidara, who thought he ruled Heaven and Earth, had gone too far this time. Raising her fists, ready to attack him, she lunged angrily. Watching her do so with a piercing teal eye, Deidara wasn't the least bit unprepared for the girl's anger. Before her fists came in contact with his skull, he quickly gripped her wrists and raised them over her head as he forcefully pinned her against a tree.

"You idiot! You're always blaming me for everything that goes on in our missions! It's not entirely my fault, you know!" Luka hollered, anger pulsing through her veins as she struggled to get out of the older rouge ninja's grasp.

Luka's voice faded out as she realized how close she and Deidara's faces were. Looking intensely into his teal eye made her stop herself from blushing. Even if she was wishing death upon her teammate that very moment, she had to admit that he was quite the attractive guy. His face was also minorly dirty, but not embossed with mud like her own face was. What frusterated Luka was that Deidara's hair was actually longer than her's, and she was the one who had ended up with twigs, grass, and God knows what else tangled up in her chesnut locks. It wasn't fair, and that made Luka all the more angry at Deidara. Still, she enjoyed gazing at his face.

To her surprise, his face looked full of interest, yet innocent at the same time. He had no smirk worn upon his face, just looking back into her own chocolate brown eyes. Luka's heartbeat quickened as thousands of emotions mixed together in her mind. Was Deidara going to... _kiss_ her?

Then, just as Luka thought that Deidara was going to pucker up, he began to snicker. "Don't get so caught up on the moment, un."

As he released her from his grip, Luka face turned red in embarrassment and rage. "You inconsiderant prick! Don't _do_ something so erotic and expect someone not to take it the wrong way!"

Deidara smirked wistfully at her rage, before turning on his heel to resume walking. "That's proof of how ignorant you are, un."

Frusterated and humiliated, Luka's face remained solemn as she walked slowly, making sure she was a good five feet from Deidara. Deep down, though, she felt a bit more at ease. If Deidara was still teasing her, that was an indication that he didn't _entirely_ hate her, right? Luka couldn't help but plaster a petite smile on her face. This argument would blow over, just as their other ones did. Even if they _did_ have a disfunctional partnership, Luka had a feeling that they both cared about eachother's wellbeing.

A few hours passed in silence between the two before Luka stopped walking. "Deidara?"

Directing his eye towards her, he arched an eyebrow. "What, un?"

"I guess..." Taking a deep breath, not sure how Deidara was going to react to her next statement. "I don't wish you were dead, anymore."

Deidara gave her a blank expression, blinking a few times, before smirking. Ruffling her hair with one of his hands, he said, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"And you're a douche bag," Luka retorted. "Now that we've figured that out, can we hurry on back to the base?"

Instead of responding, Deidara continued walking, and Luka walked alongside him. Despite the continuous silence, they walked with a little more peace in the air as the sun began to hang lowly in the sky, signifying the day nearing it's end.

**Author's Note: This... I don't know where "this" came from. But, eh, I kinda like it. So... yeah... Review?**


End file.
